Life After Troy
by Judy Greenleaf
Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and allowed him to escape Troy? Can Briseis and Achilles' love surive the Trojans' hate for him? Full summary inside...
1. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth anything.

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home?

****

Author's Note- Please take into consideration when you are reading this that this is movie verse. I know that the Iliad is an amazing piece of literature, but for the idea that I have it needs to be based on what happened in the movie Troy. Enjoy! R and R please.

Life After Troy

Chapter 1

A Change of Plans

The fear in Briseis could be seen in her eyes when she saw what Paris was about to do to the man that she had come to love. The youngest son of Priam notched an arrow to his bow and proceeded to shoot Achilles in the heel, catching the warrior completely off guard. "Paris, no" Briseis screamed as she got up onto her feet and ran over to her cousin. "No!"

Paris paid no heed to what the woman was saying to him. Instead he shot another projectile into the man who had not got up and was walking over to him with a blade in his hand. The prince then shot him again, causing Achilles to drop his weapon and fall to the ground. "Stop it, leave him alone" Briseis cried as she grabbed Paris' arm.

"What are you doing? This man killed Hector and you want me to show him mercy?" Paris demanded as he tried to shoot Achilles once again, hoping to finally kill him.

"I love him" Briseis declared, causing her cousin's eyes to widen with shock. "I love him. You can not kill him."

"Well, it does not matter what I do to him anymore" Paris said as he looked behind him, terrified that a Greek fighter would be standing there, ready to end his life. "We have to go now, I know a way out. If we don't leave right away, we will never make it out of here alive."

"If you are going to leave now that you are going to have to go without me. I am not going to leave him" Briseis professed as she wiped away some of the tears that had now started to fall down her soiled cheek. "I can't leave him."

Achilles finally broke his silence when he started to talk to the woman who had broken the ice around his heart. "Go with him. If they find you here, they will kill you. I am going to die anyway. There is no point to stay here with me. You can survive this."

Briseis shook her head as she fell on her knees in front of him. "No, you can't expect me to go. Not now. If you get help you will be able to survive. All you need is some help and you'll be all right. You just need to be strong until someone can help you, that's all."

"We have to go now" Paris stated worriedly as he tried to pull his cousin away with him. He rolled his eyes in frustration when she pushed his hands away from her. "They'll kill us. He even said so."

"I don't care if you go" Briseis said, trying to remain strong. "I am not going to leave without him. The only way that I will leave is if we take him with us."

Paris felt as if his head was going to explode when he heard this. "There is no way that we can take him with us. Even if we were physically able to run with him and not get caught by the Greeks, do you honestly think that out people will accept him with open arms? What do you think Andromache would say to us?"

"He's right, just leave and save yourself" Achilles said as he gently pushed her in the direction of her cousin. "I am not a Trojan. I am a Greek and my people will give me the proper burial that I deserve. Don't worry."

"That's just my point" Briseis proclaimed. "I don't want you to be buried. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how short. If you can't escape with us, if we can't live together, then I will stay with you and we will die together."

__

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life  
  
_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breath without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
_  
_Without you, there would be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I....Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, cause you know that your everything good in my life  
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breath without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live  
  
Without you...._

"This is ridiculous" Paris said as he checked behind them once again. He could sense that people were closing in on them and he was at his wit's end trying to think of what to do.

"I never thought that I would meet somebody like you, especially at a time like this. You gave me peace in a time of war. I could never ask anything else of you. I could never ask you to give up your own life just for me. I love you and just knowing that you love me, I will be a happy man when I die, but I don't want you to die as well" the son of Peleus said as he brushed the side of her face with his hand.

Briseis let her head drop to her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to do any more damage to the wounds that he had already received only minutes before. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again" she mumbled into his shoulder. "I am not leaving this place unless you are by my side. It is promise that I have made to myself. I swear it to the Gods. Paris, please, bring him with us. I don't want him to die. I don't know what I would do."

"Would you leave…I mean, could we go now if I agreed to take him with us?" Paris questioned as he wiped the perspiration off of his forehead.

"Yes, yes" Briseis responded quickly. "We could go right now, as long as he is with us."

The young prince of Troy took a deep breath before speaking once again. "All right then. If that is the case, then so be it."

__

To be continued


	2. Into The Tunnel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am just borrowing these people.

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home? Movie Verse

Life After Troy

Chapter 2

Into the Tunnel

It was apparent to both Paris and Briseis that it was going to be very difficult for them to get Achilles out of there in time before the Greeks came. However the warrior was refusing all help from them except for holding the hand of the Trojan woman. Paris looked at his cousin silently telling her that if this continued, they were not going to make it out of here alive.

Briseis knew he was right and she knew that the son of Peleus would listen to nobody but her at this moment. "You have to let us help you or our attempts to make it to the tunnel are in vain. Please, just let us help more than this" she begged.

Achilles let out a breath of frustration. He knew they were right. They would not make it if their travelling speed stayed as it was, but he hated to admit defeat. He hated having to ask for help. It seemed to him like that was admitting that he was weak and could not handle his own well being. That's why he didn't ask for the Myrmidons help when he went to fight Hector. He didn't need it and that was obvious, but it would have made the take down so much easier. In this instance though, he knew he could not risk Briseis' life because of his own stupid pride. He loved her too much to do that. "All right, fine. You can help me."

The young prince of Troy sighed in relief as he wrapped one arm around the man who had robbed his beloved brother of his life. They had started to move a lot quicker now, but still to slow to ease the worry in Paris' heart. All he could do was pray to the Gods that they would not be caught. Though he started to doubt that they were listening to him when he heard loud footsteps coming their way, along with shouting.

_"They are kidnapping Achilles. After them! Go now! Don't let them get away!"_

"It's Odysseus" Achilles said to his companions. "A king of Greece."

"Oh, great" Paris cursed as he tried to get them going even faster, but it was very difficult considering that he had shot the other man in the heel. "We are never going to make it out of here. This is officially as lost cause. We might as well surrender ourselves to their weapons and their mercy, if they have any."

"Don't talk like that" Briseis scolded as they continued trying to escape the Greeks who were now chasing them. "The Gods will curse us if they think that we don't believe in their power to save us."

"Look around" Paris shot back. "Does it look like they are really trying to protect us or save us? If they were going to curse us, I think they already have. Troy has been taken over. My father is dead and so Hector. The Gods are not taking care of us."

"I'll just go to them, I'll go back to them" Achilles offered. "Don't get me wrong though" he said turning to Paris. "I don't care if they kill you. The only person that I am worried about is you" he declared, looking back at Briseis. "I want you to live a long and happy life."

"I will not live a happy life unless I am sharing my time with you, so don't even think about going back to Greece, because I will go with you as far as I can, even if it means they'll kill me for murdering Agamemnon. I was meant to be with you" the woman responded. It was hard for them to keep their conversation steady and ongoing while attempting to make it to where Paris said he knew a way out, but none the less, they tried.

"All right, it's settled then" the son of Priam said, his patience running low. "We'll all get out of Troy together, but mark my words, I am not going to worry about what my father's people will do to you once we catch up with them" he finished looking directly in the eyes of the Greek.

"I never asked you to worry about me. I don't care what you do with yourself, so I don't expect you to care about what I do with myself" Achilles responded as they neared the escape. "Worry yourself with your own safety, we all know that the only reason that you are still alive is because your brother was able to protect you from Helen's husband."

"I almost had your head in my hands, remember that" Paris retorted angrily. "The only reason that you are still alive is because I pitied you and took mercy on you."

"The only reason that you did not kill me was because your cousin told you not to" Achilles proclaimed.

The prince of Troy only shook his raven head at this. "It's all the same. You would have been dead right now if I had gone through with my plans to stop you from breathing. You owe your life to me."

"I owe my life to nobody except for my mother" Achilles said, heatedly.

"Stop it, both of you" Briseis shouted. "There is absolutely no chance of us making it out of here alive if we are fighting amongst each other. We have to stick together or we will fall apart quicker that you can utter the word death. Stop fighting."

_"Don't worry, Lord Achilles. We are coming for you" one of the Greek warriors that Odysseus sent called out._

"We have to hurry" Paris said as he looked behind him. He could see now that they were within shooting range of the Greeks arrows. They were gaining on them and unless they picked up the pace, both he and his beloved cousin would be dead by daybreak. "We are almost there, but we first must lose them."

"I have an idea" Achilles said. "Greek warriors, hear my voice" he shouted for the people who were coming for him to hear.

"What are you doing?" Paris demanded. "Are you trying to make them come faster?"

"Just trust me" Achilles replied, making the young prince want to laugh. He then raised his voice once again for the others to hear. "My captors said I could tell you one thing before they take me away. There are Greeks being held by the entrance of the city. Save them first. I can handle myself better than they. Don't question what I say to you, just listen."

Surprisingly, the Greeks who were on their tail turned around and started to flee in the other direction. Still though, Paris was unsatisfied. "Wonderful, now they really think that we are taking you captive. Me, the cowardly son of a fallen king and my female cousin have taken the so-called greatest warrior, captive. They think that we are easy enough prey that they will never stop hunting us until they have you back. Do you honestly think that that was such a great idea?"

"They are not chasing us anymore, Paris" Briseis noted. "I don't know about you, but for now, that is good enough for me. All want is to get out of here alive, and now we can."

"The tunnel" Paris exclaimed when the escape route came into view. "There it is!"

"You see? The Gods are watching over us" Briseis said as they entered the tunnel's opening and closed it behind them. "We are safe."

Achilles nodded his head. They were safe, but one questioned kept running through his mind over and over again. "But for how long?"

****

Author's Notes

I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome.

Trojan Princess: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Rogue-2004: I'll try to update as quick as possible.

Flame31: I'm glad you like it.

Didi6: Thank you very, very much.

Nequi: Thanks for the compliment.

Perkygirly: Achilles/Briseis is my favourite couple too.

Ack!: That couple does rock, doesn't it?

Delia: Thank you.

Katie: Glad you like it so far.

Suzy: I will!

Sith Lady: Thank you very much.

Reese Peanut Butter Cup: Thank a lot. Between Paris and Legolas, it would have to be Legolas. Achilles and Aragorn…it would be a draw. Hector and the Hulk, it would so be Hector.


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home?

Life After Troy

Chapter 3

Confrontations

"What do you mean they got away?" Odysseus demanded. "I told you to go after them, not let them get away."

"I am sorry, my lord" the young man responded as his head fell to his chest in shame. "We wanted to continue following them, but Lord Achilles gave as on order to go back to the gate of the city. He said that there were injured warriors there and we were to rescue them."

"And did you rescue them?"

The young Greek was terrified to give his answer for he could see how mad the king was already and his response would only make it worse. However when Odysseus questioned him again, he let it slip. "Well, we went there, but there was nobody there. The only Greeks who were there were the ones that had already passed to the Underworld."

The king couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. "So not only did you let the Trojans escape with one of our own, you could not finish the last order that he gave you."

"No, my lord" the man said shaking his head. "Me and the others who were there, we think that he was lying so he and the Trojans could escape from us."

"Just leave" Odysseus said with a wave of his hand. The man immediately obeyed and walked away as fast as he possibly could. "If what they say is true, why would he go willingly with them? If it was because of the girl, he could have just brought her back to Greece. It does not make any sense for him to leave with the Trojans when he could have just killed Priam's son. I will not leave this mystery unsolved. I am going to after them and fins them, no matter how long it takes."

0

"Paris, you made it back" Helen exclaimed when she saw the prince come in from behind to join his people. "Where is your cousin? Did Briseis not make it?" she asked worriedly as Andromache joined him as well.

"No, she made it. We escaped from the Greeks, just barely" Paris answered.

"Then what is wrong?" the wife of Hector inquired. "I can see the despair in your eyes. What happened?"

"Both Briseis and I made it through to the tunnel, except we were not alone in our journey back to you. We had company" the Trojan prince declared, causing confusion to enter the others' minds.

Only then did Briseis and Achilles come around the corner, allowing everybody to see the Greek warrior in their midst. Exclamations erupted from everyone as they laid their eyes upon him. Nobody could understand why he was with the royals of Troy.

"Why is he here?" Andromache questioned, trying her best to remain calm. Paris could see that she was shaking, she was so mad, so he put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Achilles made no attempt to try and explain anything. He was a proud individual and in his mind he had a right to be there. Briseis loved him and he loved her, that was enough for him to be there, however, not everybody agreed with that.

"I was going to kill him," Paris answered, "but Briseis begged me to spare his life, because she loves him. In the end I did as she wished me to do."

"How can you love a man like him?" Andromache demanded as she walked over to the priestess. "Do you not remember what he did to Hector? Do you have no more respect for your cousin who dies protecting your country?"

"I love him" Briseis professed.

"You say that you love him, but how do you know if your feelings are returned. A man like him does not know how to love. He is only using you. He is using you as a means to kill us all. He was sent to murder the rest of us" the princess shouted.

"It is amazing what I see here," Achilles said, finally breaking his silence, "the double standards here are unbelievable. You say that I do not love her and that I am using her, but I assume that none of you said anything like that to your prince when he brought her home" he said motioning to Helen. "Is it not the same situation?"

"It is nowhere near similar" Paris shot back, angered by what had been said.

"How so?" the son of Peleus asked.

"Helen never murdered any Trojan, let alone take the life of my brother, a prince of Troy" Paris declared. "The same can not be said for you, can it?"

"No, I suppose not," Achilles responded. "However when Briseis and I met, I was not married, nor was she. Can the same be said for her?"

"Menelaus did not deserve her as a wife. He did not deserve her love" Priam's second son retorted. "She was not happy in Sparta, I could not leave her there."

"So what you are saying is it is all right for you to bring to Troy a Greek, but it is not all right for Briseis to do the same thing?" the warrior said as he scratched the tip of his chin. "I want you all to know one thing. You are assuming that I am only using Briseis, but she would be some man's slave girl if it were not for me."

"If I had been the one standing with Paris, I would have begged him to kill you, not spare you your life" Andromache declared as she shook her head and walked away. Helen quickly followed after her, but not before shooting a dark glare in Achilles' direction.

"I hate him," Andromache said coldly, fighting the tears that wanted to fall down her cheeks.

"I know, I do as well" Helen responded. "But do not worry, what goes around comes around. He will get what he deserves before the end."

To Be Continued

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

Reese Peanut Butter Cup: I will try to put a Hector flashback just for you. Oh, and on your first review you asked me who I thought would win between Achilles and Aragorn and I said it would be a draw. I just watched ROTK recently and I think Aragorn would win, but it would be a close call.

Chijin: Thank for your review. I'm glad you like it.

Lady Bulma Ishtar: I plan to keep on writing. Thanks for your support.

Delia: Hopefully the story will continue to be good to the eyes. Thanks for the review.

Silent Cobra: It was sad, wasn't it? He was my favourite as well.

EarthboundAngel: Thank you very much.

Jade: Yeah, when I was reading it back I thought it might be a little too modern, but I had already posted it. I'll try to make it better. Thanks.

Lisa Midnight Oceans: I'll try to post faster. I don't want you to die on me.

Jewel: Thanks for your review. Never did that well in English, so thanks for your advice. I promise I will try to improve.

Soccerbaby: I don't like the fact that he dies either, which is one of the main reasons this story came to mind. I'm happy you like it.

Len: Thanks, I'll update as fast as I can.

Ava: A/B love was better than H/P love, wasn't it. I enjoyed it much more. Thanks for your review.

Ack!: I really don't think there is another word to describe them. Paris bugged me as well, but he looks good and that's a bonus, LOL. Thanks.

Mrs. M: I tried to make it entertaining. I'm glad that it was. Thank you for reviewing.

Rogue-2004: I love them too. Thanks very much.


	4. The First Night

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home?

Life After Troy

Chapter 4

The First Night

"Paris, we can not wait around for them to come and find us. It would be smart if we left now, before the other Greeks come searching for us" Andromache said as she pulled her cousin to the corner of the room that they were in. "It is not safe for us here."

"I know," Paris said whilst nodding his head. "But it is not safe for us to be moving in the dark of the night either. We will start travelling first thing in the morning. That is the smartest thing for us to do."

"If you say so."

The second son to the fallen king of Troy reached out his arm to touch the shoulder of his sister-in-law before she could walk away. "There is something bothering you. Is it anything other than the obvious reason you would be distraught?"

"The only thing that is upsetting me is seeing the man who killed my husband in our midst. I know that Briseis says that she loves him, but I can not help the hate that I feel for him. He murdered Hector and a murderer is all that he will ever be to me" Andromache declared, fighting back her tears.

"I understand" Paris responded. "It appears that no one wants him to be here, but he is and there is nothing that I can do anymore. Let us face it, I would never be able to kill him now. I had the chance, but alas, I let it slip away from me."

"Then why did you do it?" Andromache questioned. "Why did you not slay him and rid the world of his evil presence? Tell me, why is he not dead?"

The young prince of Troy let a sigh escape his lips. "I realize now that I should not have done what I did, even if it would have meant Briseis never speaking to me again, but at the time, I thought that what I was doing was what was right."

"He killed your brother. How could you possibly believe that you were doing the right thing?" the woman inquired.

"What I did was not smart, I understand that now. However, Briseis loves him and I did not think that I could have lived with myself if I killed him. I was incorrect; I could have lived with that on my conscience" Paris said shaking his brunette head.

"I wish that you would have realized that when you had him at your mercy" Andromache responded.

"So do I, so do I."

0

Briseis and Achilles left their company and went into another room of the tunnel. They both sat with their backs against the wall and she had her head resting upon his shoulder. She had not been able to stop crying since the confrontation moments ago. "They despise me now because of what my heart has decided. They will never think of me the same way."

"Do not worry," Achilles said as he stroked her arm with his hand. "They do not hate you, but even if they did, it would not be that great of a loss. The person that they look down on is me. I am the enemy, not you. In their opinions, I have corrupted you."

"Does that not bother you then?" Briseis asked.

"Why would it bother me in the slightest?" the son of Peleus inquired. "The only thing that I have ever been praised for is my fighting and even then it was by my own people. Your people, the people of Troy have always thought lowly of me. Nothing between your family and I has changed. Why would I be upset?"

"I know naught. I just assumed that because you will be travelling with us you would have wanted them to be on the same side as you, that's all" the woman replied as she kissed his shoulder.

"That is the difference between you and I. It matters not to me what they think. The only person that I have ever tried to please is myself. If you try to please everyone then all you will ever do is try and fail over and over again. No matter what you do it is never good enough for some people. The best thing for you and I to do is what we have been doing. What the people out there think is irrelevant. It is just you and I and that is how it always should be" he declared as he ran his finger down her spine.

"Is there any other person than me that you have ever cared about, besides your family?" Briseis asked.

Achilles smiled at her questioned. "The only people that I have ever been worried about or concerned for were my men. They were good fighters and did not nee my concern, but the Myrmidons, they were my friends. I already sent them back to Greece."

"Will they ever come back here looking for you?"

"I doubt it. They were obedient and the last order that I gave them was to go home. They will follow it. They have never once disobeyed my command and they probably think that I have perished. There would be no need to come back, now would there?" the warrior inquired.

"I suppose not" she responded as they both leaned into one another to share a kiss. Whenever she was with him Briseis felt happier than she ever had before in her life. She knew that she would never be able to be a priestess anymore, but it was worth it. Love was about making sacrifices for the person who stole your heart and he had done that. Of course the consequences of loving him would be great. It might even mean that some of her friends would not be there for her anymore. It was worth it. "Everyone was saying that you were just using me to get here, is that true?" She figured it wasn't, but she had to be sure considering the feelings that she had for him.

"I'm here, am I not?" Achilles replied as he kissed the top of her head. "That is saying a lot. Just remember something, as long as I am by your side, the love that I have for you is genuine."

Briseis grinned at him. "I know that you love me, but one can never be too sure, right?"

"Especially when the person you believe loves you is a person who is an enemy to your country; a person who killed your cousin" the man professed.

"I was hoping that we could move past that. You killed Hector, yes, and so I tried to hate you the way I did when I first met you, but I couldn't. My heart would not bid me the ability to hate you. I thought that if I could just remind myself of those days the feelings that I have for you would disappear. It did not work. I still love you and I do not think that that will ever change" the niece of Priam proclaimed. "I can only pray that no matter what happens you will always care for me."

"You have not a thing to worry about" Achilles assured. "There is nothing that could happen that would ever make me lose the love I have for you. We will spend the rest of our lives together, regardless of how long."

__

To Be Continued

****

Author's Notes

I apologize if this chapter seems in any way awkward. I had a wee bit of writer's block, but I did try my best. I hope that you like it. Thanks for reviewing, everybody!

This-Is-Not-A-Flame: I wasn't sure what to put your name down as, but this is what you reviewed under so I figured it was the best name to use. You reviewed my story and asked if I was the Easter Bunny, who said something on the GAFF boards. I am not this person, but I did see this website. Someone gave me a link and told me that my story was being 'discussed.' I realize that when one puts their story on the internet it is bound to get a bad review, however since you are an author as well, it seems to me that you should show more compassion than someone who just reads the stories. I am sorry if the foolhardiness of my work offended you, that was not my intention.

****

Victoria Wolf: Was what she sad that bad? I don't want to give away what is going to happen, but you are on the right track. Thanks for your review.

Reese Peanut Butter Cup: Yeah, I didn't want him to become all soft and weepy or something. If you wanted that you could just read only about Paris! No I'm just kidding, I love that guy. I wonder what would happen if Paris and Legolas met. It would be every teenage girl's sweet dream. LOL!

Shinning Laurel: I'm glad that you like it. I plan to keep on writing as long as someone is reading.

Beechiki: Thank you very much for your review. It means a lot to me. I know that sounds fake and everything, but it really does.

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar****: Thanks for the compliment. I'll try to keep my writing up to par, even on days like this when I have writer's block.**

Lady Bulma Ishtar: Thank you for your support. Yeah, when I saw the movie I wondered what it would be like too. That gave me this idea.

Lisa Midnight Oceans: I'm sorry the last chapter took a while I will try to post the next chapter much quicker. Yea!! You're not going to die! That means you can continue to review. LOL. I am glad that you are enjoying this.

Mrs. M: I'll post as fast as I can. I hope that you will continue to read, it means a lot. Thank you.


	5. Plans Are Made

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home?

****

I would like to apologize for how long it has taken my to update. I have already been on summer vacation for two weeks, but I Haven't found the time to update. There is a promise that I would like to make to all of my reviewers. I promise that I will not take this long to update next time, unless I have o choice. Probably in a few days and at the latest the beginning of next week my next chapter will be posted. I hope you will all be looking forward to it.

Life After Troy

Chapter 5

Plans Are Made

"Helen, I need to speak with you" Andromache said as she came upon the former Spartan queen who was lying beside the sleeping Paris. "It is very important."

The golden haired woman nodded her head as he got up on to her feet and followed the other to the corner of the room. Her curiosity had become piqued by the expression on her companion's face. There was something going on, she could feel it in her bones. "What can I do for you?"

"It is important that you do not speak of this to anyone else, especially Briseis. She can not find out about this conversation that you and I are going to have. It is the only way this will work" Andromache declared as she looked the other woman in the eyes.

"I understand" Helen responded, shaking her head. "What is this about?"

The widow of Hector took a deep breath as she prepared to answer the question proposed to her. She had not been able to sleep at all this whole night for she was coming up with the plan that she was about to share. They were all going to be leaving in a few hours and so she had to tell her companion about her plan before they left. "I was trying to get some rest because we are going to be doing a fair bit of travelling, but I could not fall into a slumber. There has been something on my mind that will not leave it. For my husband's cousin's sake I have been trying to forget this, but I can not."

"You are thinking about Achilles, are you not?" Helen inquired.

"I am" Andromache replied, with a nod of her raven head. "I am thinking about Achilles. The fact that he took the life of my husband is vivid in my mind. My child will grow into a man without his father to help him along the way. As I said, for the sake of Briseis I have been trying to release my anger, but I have failed. There is only one thing that I can think of doing. There is only one thing that will hand my any closure over the death of my husband."

Helen was now deeply intrigued over what she was being told. Andromache always seemed to be able to handle her emotions, or hide them. Seeing her like this, seeing her stressed was something that Helen thought she would never witness. "What is that one thing then?" she asked.

"I am aware that this will sound zealous, but I do not believe that I have any other choice. I have to kill him, and I need your help" Andromache professed, in a low whisper.

When she heard this Helen covered her mouth with her hands. Though she would have liked nothing better than to see that man dead, there was no way that two women could kill him. It was not possible and he thought of it was incomprehensible. She was shocked that someone could even imagine carrying that plan out. "Are you mad?" she questioned. "You must be if something like that is on your mind. We could not kill someone like him. On his own he has won Agamemnon countless parts of Greece and you expect us to take his life?"

"I know that it seems preposterous" Andromache began, only to be cut off.

"Preposterous? That is an understatement. This whole idea is doomed to failure. There is no way that you and I could achieve something such as this" Helen professed, as she massaged her temples.

"It is not doomed to failure" Andromache opposed. "Trying to get on with our lives with him is what is doomed to failure. Do you honestly believe that any of us can start to live like we used to? Troy is gone. All that is left is a broken country. Hector is dead. Priam is dead. Paris is not fit to be a king. We can not go back there, even is we wanted to. Troy is filled with the memories of happier days. We both know that we will not know joyful days ever again if he is in out midst. That is a sacrifice I am not willing to make. My son will not grow up in a world where a man like Achilles is able to go free, I will not allow it."

"I would love to see him dead. Given the chance I would laugh upon his falling. He is arrogant and does not belong here. He belongs here less than I do. Regardless of that there is nothing that you and I can do. Our attempts will be in vain. No man can kill him, let alone women. We are not trained to use a sword and he can wield one like no other. It is hopeless" Helen said solemnly.

"There is always hope" Andromache proclaimed as she grabbed her companion by the arms. "We just have to find it. There is a way to bring him down and I know we will discover what it is. I want to see him fall and I want to know that I played a part in his demise."

Helen brushed strands of her hair behind her ears before touching the hands of her companion. "That is something that I would love as well, but no matter how much I strive I can not see it happening. I am sorry, but there is no way that that could happen. It is not possible."

"All of the Trojans, including myself thought that it was not possible for the Greeks to get past the wall of Troy and into the city, but they did. Not only did they pass into the city, they destroyed Troy and all of her people. For countless years nobody thought that it was viable. The wall was too strong and it could not be brought down. People tried, but they failed over and over again. There was no way to accomplish passage into Troy, but the Greeks did it, they did and they caught us off guard" the Trojan princess exclaimed.

"I see the similarity, but the differences overwhelm it. Achilles and the wall around Troy are two completely different things" Helen replied.

"Yes, I know" the wife of Hector assured. "I know it is different, but it is very much the same. Everybody believes that Achilles is too strong and too powerful to be brought down, but I know that we can do it if we try. We can not overestimate his ability to remain alive. If we do not believe that he can be killed than we are only giving him the power to take in more breaths. Paris had the opportunity to kill him, he just didn't take it. Obviously it can be down. Achilles can be killed."

"I have never doubted the fact that he could be killed" Helen guaranteed. "I know that someone could bring to him his downfall. However, I also know that the person who can do that is not either one of us. We are not powerful enough, nor are we strong enough to accomplish such a task."

Andromache bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her back to the other woman. She knew that there was a huge chance of this being her response, but she kept the hope that she was wrong. There was always something telling her not to worry about it and that everything would be fine, eventually. "Well, I suppose that I can not make you help me, but that doesn't change anything for me. I have to kill him."

"There was no chance that we could kill him together, how can you be so sure that you can kill him on your own?" Helen asked, worriedly.

"I am not sure" the widow declared. "Nothing is certain. I was positive that together we could conclude his existence, but on my own I can not be sure of anything. All that I know is that one way or another I have to see him begging for his life and I want to see him deprived of it. Revenge, now, is something that I can not live without. I have to take vengeance upon the person who killed my husband. It is the only way I will ever truly find peace in the world, or he next."

Helen let a frustrated moan escape her lips as she put her hand on the other's shoulder. "I suppose I can understand that, and I know that I would never be able to live with myself if I let you do it on your own. I will help you, regardless of what the consequences may be."

0

Achilles let a small smile creep over his lips as he watched the two women go back to where that had laid down to sleep. Neither of them knew it, but he had been there the whole time, listening to their conversation. He figured that something like this was bound to happen, he just didn't think that it would end up being two women who would decide to carry out the plan.

From the beginning when he was given the option of going with Briseis and Paris to join with the other Trojans he was expecting this attitude to be shot to him. He knew that he was never going to be welcome with these people, but that was not enough of a reason for him to leave the woman that he had fallen in love with. There was nothing that anybody could do or say that would make him back down from where he was.

Briseis was happy with him. She had gone past what he did to Hector and he admired her for that. If her family and friends couldn't accept him it was their problem. It was no loss to him. However, he was not one to just wait around for someone to come and attack him, especially if that someone was two women. He had no love of even good feelings toward either Helen or Andromache, but he wouldn't kill them. It was too easy and he loved a challenge.

There was something though that he knew he and Briseis could do. There was a way that they could be happy together without the distractions of the Trojans and something like that was priceless. He had an idea and he planned to tell it to his lady as soon as he went back to where she was soundly sleeping. He would propose that they run away together and never look back. Greece and Troy would forever be a memory, a long forgotten memory.

To Be Continued

Well, I hope you all liked it. Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Please continue to do so.

DarkFacade-88: Thank you for your review. I know that this is very different from how Achilles was portrayed in the Iliad, but I think I mentioned it before, I am basing this story more on the movie. Some things are bound to be wrong, but I figure the producers of the movie did the same thing.

PsychoSushi: I was hoping that people would think it was original. Thanks for reviewing.

Freelancer88: It's taken me a while, but I have finally updated. I hope that you will continue to read my story.

Troy Rocks: Thanks for reviewing. Those were some things that I didn't know, so thanks very much.

Lady Bulma Ishtar: I am glad that you continuing to ready my story. As fake as it sounds, I love getting reviews. Please continue to stick with me.

Victoria Wolf: LOL Perhaps you're right. Come to think of it, I probably would have done the same thing. I get queasy around blood though, so maybe I would have put a towel over top of him.

NightbirdSongbird: I guess I am lucky then that I didn't live back then. I don't have to beg for forgiveness. I am basing my story on the movie, not the Iliad. Every little aspect of my story does not have to be canon because of that. However, I will thank you for reviewing, you obviously cared enough to do that much.

Ka Rei's Gurl Forever: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you like it.

Lisa Midnight Oceans: Yeah, I didn't want to make an extremity of either violence or mushiness. I like stuff better in the middle. Thanks for your review.

Mrs. M: Everybody does want an Achilles. That is the very same viewpoint that my sister has. However, I think she just wants one because Brad Pitt played him. Thank for reviewing.

This-Is-Not-A-Flame: I would just like to say for the record that I was offended, but I don't make a big deal out of things, most of the time anyway. I like to show even a little bit of maturity.

Lady Jen: So it's you who has been causing all of the trouble, LOL. I do appreciate what you did. I am pleased to hear though that you are enjoying my story. It's always nice to know that you are making some people happy.

Baphomet: Thanks for your review. I am happy that you like it.


	6. A Look In The Past

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Summary: A woman's love. A cousin's pity. A relationship scorned by all of Troy's remaining people. What if Paris had not killed Achilles and instead allowed to Greek warrior to escape Troy. Can Briseis and Achilles' love for each other survive the Trojan's hate for him? Can their love survive the Greeks who are coming to look for him to bring him back home?

I am so sorry that it took so long. I know that I promised I would have this chapter up earlier, but I just couldn't do it. I'm moving in a few days so everything has been pretty hectic. This means that after this chapter it will take about the same amount of time that this one took for the next chapter to be up. I'm sorry. I hope that regardless you will all continue to read my story. It really means a lot to me. Thanks.

Life After Troy

Chapter 6

A Look In The Past

In reality she should have been very happy. She had gotten Helen to agree to help her take the life of Achilles, but regardless, something was empty. It wasn't hard at all for Andromache to realize why it was she felt unfilled and why her life seemed meaningless. She had lost the one person who made her life joyful. Of course she loved her son and she would do anything for him, but Hector was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Now he was gone, never to return. All she could do was remember what it was like to have him with her. All she had were her memories.

Flashback

The young maiden walked into the palace for the first time and right away her eyes lit up. Troy's kingdom was breathtaking, however that did not erase the anxiety that she had in her. Andromache had been brought by her parents to meet the man she was betrothed to. In all honesty she was dreading this moment and had been dreading it ever since she learned of it. Although he was a prince and she would never go unattended to, the feeling of not being able to choose her spouse frightened her.

Then he came out and she saw him standing on the steps for the first time and all of her anxiety disappeared at that moment. She had seen him from a distance before, but something about seeing him up close offered her some sort of calm. It was as if just looking at him was enough to sooth her aching soul. The idea that what she was feeling was all superficial completely erased as they began to speak. Even if he was scorned with a disfiguring illness his voice would have been enough to win her over. He was all that she ever wanted and she knew it before they had even known each other for five minutes.

"Hi" was all she was able to say before her gaze dropped to the ground, unable to look at him anymore. She was embarrassed for whatever reason and felt like if she held eye contact the whole betrothal would fall apart.

"I assume that you are my fiancée" Hector said with a grin plastered on his face as he walked closer to her. "I would have enjoyed having the ability to choose who it is that I wed, but at least my father has good taste." Hector could see the fear written all over her fair features so he thought it would help them to break the ice if he made a joke, and it was true. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. It did work. His words brought a smile to her face.

"I was told that we were supposed to meet this day" Andromache said quietly, still unable to look back up at him.

"Yes, I was told the same thing" Hector responded. "Well, I suppose there is no time like the present. My lady, will you be my wife?"

At this point she forced herself to gaze into his eyes and she felt like she had known him her entire life. It was love at first sight for her, and though she didn't know it, he felt the exact same way about her. She eagerly nodded her head. "I will."

0

"Hector, Hector, you will not believe it" Andromache said as she ran into their bedroom. "I have fabulous news."

"And what would that be" he inquired as he sat up from where he was laying in their bed.

After a slight pause, hoping to intrigue him even more, she sat down beside him and took his hand in her own. "I am pregnant" she exclaimed.

The biggest smile possible covered Hector's face as he wrapped his arms around his wife. For some time now they had been waiting for this to happen. It seemed like they were cursed by the Gods for a while when Andromache couldn't get pregnant. This was the best thing that could ever happen to them because the baby that she was carrying was like their miracle baby. It would keep them together forever and ever.

End Flashback

The idea that she was being rash did cross her mind. She did come to the conclusion that if she took Achilles' life she would be just as bad as he was, but she couldn't help it. When she was thinking back on some of the happiest moments that she had with Hector she was more sure than ever that killing the Greek was the only option for her. Andromache knew that she would never be able to live with herself if she did not take vengeance on the man who took her husband from her.

She also knew that years in the future if she didn't kill him it would come back to haunt her. The princess was positive that when her son grew up and learned the details of his father's untimely passing he would hate her if she didn't do anything. If it was her, she would have hated her mother if she didn't avenge her father's death. It was the only fair thing to do, not only for her, but her family. Not only would her son not be able to have his father around, he also lost his grandfather. Andromache wasn't sure who took the life of Priam, but none the less, a Greek did it and the only Greek in their midst was Achilles.

Of course there was a big chance that Briseis would probably hate her and Helen, but it was a risk that she was more than willing to take. If anything, killing Achilles wouldn't make her a traitor to her cousin, she would be saving her cousin. Briseis was the traitor for bringing him into their lives. Andromache knew that if Hector even had the slightest inclination to believe that the man he killed was Patroclus, he wouldn't have done what he did. Achilles was to stubborn to even try to figure that out. Hector was not the type to kill without cause.

"Yes, this is the only thing to do. Achilles must die, and I must be the one to make it happen."

0

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Briseis questioned as she brought the palms of her hands to her beloved's face. "I do not understand."

Achilles took a deep breath as he sat down beside her. "I have never had a problem with taking somebody's life. It is like it was in my blood, the ability to kill. I was born with it. However, I do not kill women and staying here will leave me with no other choice, but to do that. If I had to, I would, but I have more integrity than that."

"What are you talking about?" the former priestess asked, intrigued with what he was telling her.

"I overheard Andromache and Helen speaking some moments ago, and I must say they should learn to make sure a room is empty before touching a subject such as the one they did. It appears that your cousin's wife has a mind to kill me. She wants to send me to get judged by the God of the Underworld with the help of Helen, or so it seems" the son of Peleus declared. "It really was fascinating to hear them speaking of such things, or perhaps I should say amusing."

Briseis covered her mouth with her hands when she heard this. "I can not believe this. The war only started because of Helen and yet they want to take your life? Excuse me, please, I need to go speak with them, two people I thought I could trust."

"Let it go" Achilles said as he grabbed her hand to stop her from going anywhere. "Even if they attempted to take my life, we both know that they would fail. We do not have to leave because I am scared of them, I want to leave because I do not want to resort to killing two women."

"Why would they want to hurt you when they know it would hurt me? They are my family and yet it does not bother them that it would break my heart if they even tried to kill you. I really thought that cared about me and valued me so much more than that. It is clear to me now that I was wrong" Briseis professed as she wiped away a solitary tear that ran down the side of her face. "I thought I knew them better than that."

"Do not let things like that bother you. It does not matter what they think or believe. I do not care, you should not care. The idea that we should leave all of the other Trojans came to me when I heard them talking. I think that it would be better for us. We will not always have a glare shot in our direction" Achilles proclaimed. "I would be happier and I think you would too."

"Yes, I probably would be" Briseis agreed with a nod of her raven head.

Achilles looked at her as he tilted his head to this side. "Is that a yes? Do want to leave?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

To Be Continued

****

VictoriaWolf: I'm glad that you like it. As for your other question, I guess we are just going to have to wait and see. LOL. Evil smirk

PsychoSushi: I decided to take your advice. Having flashbacks was an idea that I had before, I just never did it because I suck at writing flashbacks. I hope this helps with the character development. Thanks for your review.

Baphomet: I'm glad that you are continuing to enjoy it. Thanks very much for your review!

Trojans: I am happy that you like my story. I will try to update ASAP. I can't make Helen and Andromache do anything. I just listen to the little voices in my head and do what they tell me to do. Honestly, I think that I'm a schizophrenic. Just kidding. LOL

Mrs. M: I know, I know, it took a while to update, but I'm trying. I really am. I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
